Typically, when a user is watching a program on a television device, ambient noise from, for example, nearby electric appliances indoors (e.g., an electric fan, a ventilator, an air conditioning equipment, a washing machine, a dish washer, etc.), or from outside of the room/house may be present and affect the user's experience of viewing. For example, it may be difficult to hear the dialogue in the program due to the presence of the ambient noise.
It is noted that in some cases, the ambient noise cannot be adjusted by the user, and thus the user may need to manually adjust an output volume of the television device in order to clearly hear the audio content of the program (e.g., the dialogue).